cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Bill Paxton
Bill Paxton (1955 - ) *Paxton is the only actor to be killed by an Alien, a Predator, and a Terminator. (while Lance Henriksen also died in all three franchises, the one in Alien 3 did not occur right after the Alien attack) Film Deaths *''Mortuary (Embalmed)'' (1983) [Paul Andrews]: Hit in the back with an axe by Mary Beth McDonough, while Bill is trying to kill David Wallace in the mortuary. (Thanks to Matt and Michael) *''Impulse (1984)'' [Eddie]: Killed by Tim Matheson. (Thanks to Gary) *''The Terminator (1984)'' [Punk Leader]: Thrown against a fence with superhuman force by Arnold Schwarzenegger. (The "bodycount" in the IMDB's trivia section for the movie says that Bill was only knocked out, but I'm listing it with this disclaimer because I'm sure people would point out its omission.) (Thanks to Robert, Gary, and Nick) *''Aliens (1986)'' [Private William Hudson]: Killed by an alien when it bursts through the floor as he attempts to hold them off (with Michael Biehn trying to hold onto him as he is dragged underground). (Thanks to Robert, Gary, and Stephen) *''Near Dark (1987)'' [Severen]: Burned to death by sunlight (there is an alternative scene when he is burned to death or killed in an explosion when Adrian Pasdar causes the truck their in to jack knife and crash). (Thanks to Robert and Gary) *''Next of Kin (1989)'' [Gerald Gates]: Shot in the head by Adam Baldwin. (Thanks to Robert and Gary) *''The Last of the Finest (Blue Heat)'' (1990) [Howard 'Hojo' Jones]: Impaled with a piece of iron fence by Henry Stolow. *''Navy SEALS (1990)'' [Dane]: Killed by a terrorist (he manages to save Michael Biehn and Charlie Sheen from a gunman and dies while talking to them). (Thanks to Robert and Gary) *''Predator 2 (1990)'' [Detective Jerry Lambert]: Killed by the Predator (Kevin Peter Hall) on a subway train while attempted to face Kevin with a machete (after shooting him to no effect). His body is later seen when Maria Conchita Alonso discovers his corpse hanging from the ceiling of the subway car by its feet. His body was lastly shown in the subway tunnel when Kevin tears out Bill's head and spinal column from his body as Danny Glover witnesses his mutilation. (Thanks to Robert and Gary) *''Tombstone (1993)'' [Morgan Earp]: Shot in the back by Michael Biehn while playing pool (he dies while talking to his brother Kurt Russell). (In reality it’s not known, who Morgan’s killer was). (Thanks to Robert and Gary) *''True Lies (1994)'' [Simon]: Neck snapped after Arnold Schwarzenegger punches him in the face while he's talking about how attractive he finds Arnold's wife (Jamie Lee Curtis); this is revealed to be a day dream Arnold is having while talking to Bill. (Played for comic effect.) (Paxton survives the film in reality) *''The Last Supper (1995)'' [Zachary Cody]: Killed (from being stabbed repeatedly and having his head bashed against a table) by Courtney B. Vance or Jonathan Penner after Bill attacks Ron Eldard at the dinner table. (It's been a while since I've seen this movie, so I can't recall exactly who killed him or how.) *''A Bright Shining Lie ''(1998) [Colonel John Paul Vann]: Killed in an explosion when his helicopter gets shot down. (Thanks to Robert and Gary) *''U-571 (2000)'' [Lt. Cmdr. Mike Dahlgren]: Dies from injuries received in an explosion when a torpedo struck his submarine (his body is later seen floating on the ocean surface). (Thanks to Robert and Gary) *''Vertical Limit (2000)'' [Elliot Vaughn]: Falls to his death when Scott Glenn cuts the rope while they're climbing the mountain. (Thanks to Robert and Gary) *''Frailty'' (2001) [Dad Meiks]: Hacked to death with an axe by his son (Matt O'Leary) (he dies while talking to his younger son Jeremy Sumpter). (Thanks to Robert and Gary) *''Broken Lizard's Club Dread (2004)'' [Coconut Pete]: Stabbed to death by Erik Stolhanske; his body is shown afterwards when the others discover him. (Thanks to Alex) *''2 Guns (2013)'' [Earl]: Shot in the stomach by Mark Wahlberg during a standoff between Mark, James Marsden, Bill and Denzel Washington. *''The Colony'' (2013) [Mason]: Commits suicide when shooting propane tank, taking out most of the monsters. *''Edge of Tomorrow (2014)'' [Master Sergeant Farell]: Killed by an alien Mimic (along with Jonas Armstrong, Kick Gurry, Franz Drameh, Dragomir Mrsic, Charlotte Riley and Masayoshi Haneda) when it comes out of the ground in their trench, as Tom Cruise watches in horror. This is only seen once, but due to Tom's time loop, it can be assumed it happens many times, excluding when Tom manages to save them in one instance. Bill survives when Tom goes back even further to prevent the events from happening. *''Term Life (2016)'' [Detective Keenan]: Presumably murdered off-screen by Jordi Mollà, for Bill killing Jordi's men earlier. The scene shows Jordi's men taking Bill away in a van promising that something bad is going to happen to him. TV Deaths *''Miami Vice: Streetwise (1986)'' [Vic Romano]: Killed by Wesley Snipes. (Thanks to Michael) *''Tales from the Crypt: People Who Live in Brass Hearses (1993)'' [Billy]: Hit on the head with a shotgun butt by Michael Lerner, after Michael first shoots off Bill's leg. (Thanks to Jesse) *''Big Love: Where Men and Mountains Meet'' (2011) [Bill Henrickson]: Shot in the stomach by Carlos Jacott; he dies while talking to Jeanne Tripplehorn and his "ghost" is seen during the final scene of the episode (and series) at the head of his family dining room table. *''Hatfields And McCoys'' (2012) [Randall McCoy] As an elderly man, he is burning a box of old cuttings and photos in the fire when his sleeve catches fire. Panicking, he ends up knocking an oil lamp on the floor and the cabin goes up in flames. (Thanks to Brian) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Beginning of the End (2014)'' [John Garrett]: Vaporized when Clark Gregg shoots him with an alien weapon. Music Video Deaths *''"Love Tap"'' (1982) (Barnes & Barnes music video): Thrown down a flight of stairs by Annerose Bucklers, after being beaten up by her throughout the video. His body is shown lying in his coffin in the funeral home when he suddenly comes back to life and strangles her. (This video was available on the 1987 VHS compilation tape Barnes & Barnes: Zabagabee.) Notable Connections *Son of John Paxton. Category:Actors Category:Directors Category:Martial artists Category:Musicians Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Expatriate actors in France Category:Expatriate actors in Germany Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:1955 Births Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Roman Catholic Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:People who died in a Terminator film Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Death scenes by sunlight Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by terrorism Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Deaths scenes in music videos Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by alcohol poisoning Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by hacked